In operations such as the ripping, routing or jointing of a workpiece, an operator should use safely equipment to prevent accidental injuries. One type of safety equipment is a push stick, which is a handheld tool including a notch which allows the operator to feed the workpiece remotely to keep the operator's hands away from dangerous moving parts of the workpiece operation device such a cutting blades or bits. Push sticks also allow the operator to hold a workpiece precisely, such as tightly against the table top of a table saw, while performing the workpiece operation.